


The Fallen

by unsp00kable



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst and Tragedy, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Could be triggering, Dark, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPOILER ALERT:, brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “...bid farewell to Archangel Raphael…”He’d felt as though his heart had been ripped out, purpose and existence meaningless.There were dark spots in his vision now, light being swallowed by darkness.“...may this serve as an example…”Raphael- now Crawly- hadn’t heard the last words of God’s he’d ever be able to hear. The pair of angels had simply shoved him, sending himdown,down,down,hurdling towards a pit of boiling sulfur. He’d never forget that pain. The loss. The fear...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my amazing honey bear. 
> 
> Please check out the art she made to go with it on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/asuna_desiree/status/1189683562129301504?s=21)  
We do not own Good Omens or any characters!

Crowley thought Aziraphale looked so peaceful like this; spirals the color of clouds splayed about like a halo. 

It’s only been a few weeks since they postponed the war between Heaven and Hell and Crowley dared to think this is the happiest he’s ever been. 

Sure their respective sides have completely disowned them, but to be frank, they’ve always been on a side all on their own anyways. 

The angel had fallen asleep after talking the night away in their now shared bed in the demon’s flat. Crowley however had started having recurring nightmares of when he fell, sleep evading him. 

It was always the same every time; an exact reenactment. 

Except in those days, he didn’t go by Crowley or even Crawly. No, God had given him the name Raphael and bestowed upon him the gift of healing minds, bodies, and spirits along with a strong sense of empathy that still haunts him today. 

It was sort of ironic. Him having been an archangel and then a master in Hell who was highly favored. 

Now he’s just Anthony J. Crowley: traitor. 

The demon began to drift once more and suddenly there he was again at the edge of Heaven where clouds gave to abyss. 

Raphael had been one of the first angels ever created.  Not even Aziraphale had existed at the time and what a shame it was that they were never in Heaven at the same time. How much easier things would’ve been. 

Back then, everyone wore robes, and wings were hardly put away. But most importantly, there was no particular hierarchy up above as there is now. God herself dealt with everything personally, including casting out those who have fallen from grace. 

There’d been a crowd for the fateful event. 

Raphael had asked too many questions, hung around the wrong people. He had gone native, too earthly.

Crowley tries to play off his fall as if it were no big deal, as if he’d done it with style “sauntering vaguely downwards.” 

If only that were true. 

He remembers God’s speech she gave him. How could he though? Crowley gives it to each of his plants that disobey or rebel.

**“ Archangel Raphael you stand here before us…” ** is how it started, each word casting him further and further away. 

**“You have disobeyed me and question my intentions for my people. I will not stand for it amidst other grievances you’ve committed. “**

Raphael could feel his very being ripped apart, stitch by stitch by his creator as he stood there, eyes wide, breath staggered unable to do  _ a thing  _ about it.

“ **You know what you have done.” **

There was a quiet  _ woosh  _ of a noise about his head. The angel’s hands violently shook as he ran his hands through his mane of hair, grasping locks of it. His jaw dropped as he peered down at it, lush marigold strands that had been spun individually by God Himself, lost their pigment, turning a color akin to iron rust. 

**“You’ve disappointed me.” **

The Lord tsked. It pains Him so much more than it ever will the fallen angels to lose one of His own.

Raphael could feel how he slowly began to lose himself. His mind, a great spool, was being unwound. Raphael was stripped of  _ everything _ except memories of what it was like to be up there, one of God’s own; a reminder of what was lost. 

**“Fellow angels…”**

Two angels joined him where he was teetering at the edge, flitting about on their wings for safety. Each grabbed one of his wings with their bare hands not giving as much as a warning before they pulled with all their might. Raphael’s whole body had gone sheet white with realization, struggling before throwing his head back with a bloody shriek through clenched teeth. Downy feathers weighed with specs of blood flew everywhere as they pulled his wings straight from the root.

He turned his head, looking to where his magnificent wings once were attached. All there was now was a steady stream of blood- warm and sickening. With each staggered breath he took, blood spurted, the primal instincts deep in him told him to compress the wounds. He vainly tried to, pain stabbing through his near unresponsive consciousness as he twisted his arms about. 

**“...bid farewell to Archangel Raphael** …” 

He’d felt as though his heart had been ripped out, purpose and existence meaningless. 

There were dark spots in his vision now, light being swallowed by darkness. 

**“...may this serve as an example…” **

Raphael- now Crawly- hadn’t heard the last words of God’s he’d ever be able to hear. The pair of angels had simply shoved him, sending him 

down,

_ down,  _

** _down,_ **

hurdling towards a pit of boiling sulfur. He’d never forget that pain. The loss. The  _ fear... _

“Crowley! Wake up!” 

The demon sat up, eyes wet as he looked around, bed clothes sticking to his skin with perspiration. 

“Something is  _ wrong.  _ I can feel it.” Aziraphale was clutching his chest, face pinched in worry. 

Crowley hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he’d attempted to speak, “let’s choose our faces wisely then.” 

The two joined hands and switched forms. The angel appearing as the demon and the demon as the angel. They were both still adjusting when the bedroom windows and door were smashed through, quickly filling the master bedroom with both angel and demon armies. Leading these celestial beings were Gabriel and Beezlebub respectively along with Hastur, Michael, and other high ranking beings backing them. 

Beezlebub threw the first chain, the end wrapping around what appeared to be Aziraphale’s neck, Hastur and Dagon casting chains to each hand and foot. 

Wide gray eyes looked towards Gabriel’s violet ones, appalled. “Are you going to stand for this?! Demons kidnapping an ange-“

“We aren’t falling for it this time,” Beezlebub and Gabriel said in unison before looking at each other for a second far too long before grimacing. 

They both snapped, angel and demon returning to their original forms just as a golden rope was snaked around Aziraphale’s neck, up and over his mouth, and his hands and feet bound. 

Quick as a whip, before the two best friends even had a chance to share a longing look goodbye the armies were off, carrying their prisoners. 

The angel and demon were escorted to their respectable head offices. Trials awaited both of them. 

When Crowley arrived he saw the bathtub that no one had dared move after Aziraphale’s stunt before being shoved to his knees in front of Beezlebub’s throne. 

“What? Satan doesn’t have time for little old me?” Crowley tried to joke. He had to. He had gone into shock, completely numb and had to buy time to be able to think but all that was swarming through his mind was concern for the angel. 

“He doesn’t have time for the likes of you, traitor.” 

Crowley sighed.  _ What are they planning to do with us? They probably won’t try to kill him again. Would they? Oh fuck if Gabriel talks to him again like that… _

The redhead could feel the eyes of every demon in Hell bore into the back of his head, weary of him after the last time “his” face made an appearance down there. He hissed at them, amused when they all jumped back a few feet. Beezlebub rolled their eyes, signaling Dagon to restore order before starting. 

“Now that  _ everyone _ is here this court is now in session. The demon known as Crowley is being tried for conspiring with the angel Aziraphale, betraying the Dark Lord, and overall tampering with Armageddon along with many other grievances.” 

Hastur spoke up, “he took out Ligur, a fellow demon. Can’t forget to mention that.” 

Crowley’s lip twitched in a snarl at the duke. 

“Yes, that too,” Beeezlebub looked down at him, revolted by his presence. “Well Crowley since you miraculously escaped your last punishment with the help of that bloody angel, I’ve thought of a new sentencing for you.” 

“Oh?” Crowley raised his eyebrows, eyes flashing wickedly. “What are you going to do? Sit me in a pit for a millennia? Put me on wretched dragon duty? Or better yet, send me to America?” 

“No,” they smiled wickedly, “someone on the other side has informed me of what your boyfriend’s punishment will be-”

Crowley swallowed, hoping to compose himself, not letting an ounce of emotion show besides the twitch of his fingers. 

_ They wouldn’t  _

_ “- _ all of Hell was invited, as per usual,” Beezlebub leant forward in their throne smirking, “and you’re going to watch chained down, like the dog you are. Once the show is over, you’ll be assigned to show him the ropes. Who knows, maybe even be partners stationed on Earth to serve Satan until the days of the return of Armageddon.” 

Panic flooded Crowley in a cold rush, the blood in his arteries gone cold at the stutter in his heart. 

“ _ No.”  _

There was an uproar of cheers, a siren sounding the start of Crowley’s worst fear. 

“ _ Well,  _ sounds like its time. Take him up,” Beezlebub buzzed, hopping from the throne to lead their posse down the corridor that leads to Hell’s precipice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angel, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there’s a dark theme to this chapter, 
> 
> check out my honey’s art for this on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/asuna_desiree/status/1189970458248196097?s=21)  


Special holdings akin to iron had been nailed through the black rock that stood at the outmost edge of Hell to chain Crowley down. 

Hastur and Dagon snickered as they clipped his chains on, 

“Don’t look so down Master Crowley.Things are looking up,” Dagon said, pointing towards the gates of Heaven. Hastur absolutely lost his cool, laughing hysterically. He’s been waiting for Crowley to get apprehended for  _ centuries.  _

Just then the angel’s of highest rank appeared outside Heaven’s gates with Aziraphale in tow. 

They used what was originally Aziraphale’s flaming sword to slice the bindings at his hands and feet. Gabriel had the honor of cutting loose the gag and blindfold so near to his face that was depriving the angel of his senses. 

The look of sheer terror on the curly headed being’s face told Crowley everything he needed to know. 

“NO!  _ NO!”  _ the demon screamed but he knew it would do no good. He then tried the only way else he knew how. 

He knew it’d probably be fruitless- a damned demon praying to the All Mighty Lord. But he  _ had  _ to try he couldn’t just  _ let  _ his  _ best friend _ , his angel, the only part of him that is good, fall. 

_ Please God, _

His ears strained to pick up on anything at all of whatever Gabriel was telling Aziraphale. 

_ I know it’s been a while but please hear my prayer. _

Crowley’s chains rattled as his entire body shook. Not a single spec of white was visible on his sclera. Trained on the scene unraveling above him, his eyes had gone completely yellow as he felt himself go nearly feral. 

Crowley was petrified. 

_ Do what you want to me, send me through all that pain again,  _

Aziraphale’s hands flailed about, something he wouldn’t dare do in front of the other angels. 

_ Just please  _ ** _please _ ** _ grant mercy on my angel. _

The demon pulled on his chains, making them go taut. His tongue started to swell in his mouth and his eyes burned. The hordes of demons behind him started cheering. 

He pleaded harder,  _ He’s not strong enough. _

_ His faith is essential to him the pain will be unbearable. He won’t survive it.  _

The demon swallowed dryly _ : I won’t survive it.  _

Crowley held his breath as the angel was forced even closer to the edge. He pulled on his chains even harder. 

“Those were forged by our Lucifer himself, save yourself some energy they aren’t going to break,” Beezlebub smirked at him from where they came up to stand near him. 

Crowley sneered at them, uncaring now. They looked back at the clouds above, the way their eyes zeroed in on Gabriel wasn’t lost on Crowley. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Crowley chuckled darkly and distorted like a mad man. 

Beezlebub stayed quiet. The red head snapped, pulling at his chains harshly in their direction to appear menacing. 

“If  _ anything  _ happens to Aziraphale you better pray to all that is dark  _ and holy  _ that I never get my hands on Gabriel,” the demon looked heavenward where it appeared Gabriel was losing his temper, “I wonder how loud he’d scream if I ripped out his eyes. Or better yet, sunk my teeth into his throat.” 

There was commotion from above, Crowley’s eyes back on his Aziraphale in an instant. Two angels had joined him at his side, just as Crowley had dreamt just hours ago. 

His yellow eyes dilated, trying to let in as much light as possible to see better. His knuckles turned white from how tight he was clenching them, ankles screaming at how hard he was pulling on the restraints. His serpent mind was bristling, threatening to break loose although it would do nothing if he were to shift now. 

All he could do was stupidly watch, his buttons already half way pushed down with how the angel was being treated. 

The angels at Aziraphale’s sides got closer to him, untying his wrists. 

Crowley breathed a sigh of relief: they were going to let him go. 

But what Crowley couldn’t see from his vantage point was Gabriel, stepping forward, grabbing the arch of each of Aziraphale’s fluffy wings and pulling with all his might before anyone had time to blink. Even the angels holding Aziraphale’s wrists stared in horror as he let out a blood curdling scream as the roots of his wings were brutally ripped from his heavenly body, leaving huge gashes down to his hips. 

“Oh fuck, sorry, I forgot the first few thousand angels were built with the deepest roots. Ironic isn’t it?” Gabriel yanked some more, smiling at Aziraphale who had gone whiter than the clouds, mouth gaping open in silent screams as the cloud beneath him turned the shade akin to the apples that still grow in Eden. 

“Welp. I bet your boyfriend has the same scars you will have. Matchies right?” 

The archangel tucked the large wings under his arm the best he could, making a face at the string of roots that resembled tree roots. He pulled out a scroll from his suit jacket that, when unrolled was miles long.

“I, archangel Gabriel, strip you, Aziraphale The Angel of Principality, of all your heavenly rights yada yada yada…,” he stepped closer to Aziraphale, the angels at holding his wrists moving to stand behind Gabriel, 

“Goodbye. Have fun in Hell.” 

With that he raised his leg, stomping his Gucci leather shoe down on the curly headed angel’s sternum as hard as heavenly possible, sending him over the edge. 

Down below, Crowley’s body was heaving with sobs, unable to tell for a second when Aziraphale began his descent from the tears clouding his vision. But within that blind second he heard the roar of all of hell behind him and he  _ knew.  _

There he watched as everything he’d ever loved was consumed by the very thing that consumes him: flames. 

Aziraphale had gotten too close to him, just as Crowley had always feared. His wings had gotten too hot, melting like Icarus’ in the stories the angel used to read to him.

That’s just what happens when an angel falls for a demon. 

His mind went static, wings breaking skin on their own as they flapped hard, tearing through the air as he hovered in place. He could hear Beezlebub’s laugh, a jingle bell of a thing before the deafening snap of his chains drowned them out. 

There was a hush as he took off but he wouldn’t know. All his ears could register now is the echos of Aziraphale’s pain. 

The now ex angel’s body was hurdling towards a pit of boiling black sulfur. He could feel the phantom pain of his wings trying to catch him from where they were still in Gabriel’s clutches. At some point when the pit no longer appeared as a spec of black in the distance but rather an ocean, he blacked out but even that didn’t stop the indescribable pain. 

He felt his many eyes make their appearance for the first time in thousands of years, tearing through his skin one by one. 

But worst of all, he felt the  _ loss _ of God; the one he daren’t speak the name of in fear of being held accountable for everything he’s done wrong. 

Crowley flew as fast as he had ever dared. He had to catch Aziraphale. 

_ He is not going to fall. Not if I have anything to do with it.  _

The partial bits of chains and cuffs attaches to his hands and feet were weighing him down but still his wings pushed through, slashing through the air as he flew in a downward arch. 

_ Please, oh Lord, don’t let him fall. Take me instead. I’ll go through the pain again and again if it means you take mercy on him. I beg of you.  _

Aziraphale had begun to catch flame, clothes fading away as he neared his demise as an angel. 

Crowley felt blood dripping down his own back from over exerting his wings but he still persevered, crashing into Aziraphale just 20 feet above the surface. 

He grasped his lover, wrapping his body around him to get a better grip as his wings met with each flap with the force that he was exerting on them. He rose 

momentarily, screaming as though he was the one falling again, before the blood covering his wings had gotten to be too much. 

Crowley held his breath, holding on for the both of them willing and praying that his sticky wings take them to safety. But all he was met with was silence, and the whistle of air telling him that they were both descending. 

Feathers the color of night flew as they gave up, wings cramping, giving to the pull of the sulfur. 

As they fell, Aziraphale woke up with Crowley’s wings and limbs wrapped around him not unlike many mornings before. He opened his eyes, blinking, frightened by the look on Crowley’s face. 

“ _ Angel, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  _

They plummeted head first, Crowley hating the feeling of deja vu overtaking him. He yelled, crying as the sulfur tried to crawl inside him but alas, he’d already been taken. 

Aziraphale screamed and it was a sound Crowley will never forgive himself for. 

The angel could feel his skin blistering, wounds on fire as molten sulfur seeped in, forming the beginnings of his new wings. He prayed and he prayed, begging God for mercy but all he got was a deafening silence- the most painful part. It only confirmed what he felt in his heart, a gaping hole in his chest where She used to reside. Aziraphale flailed around as best he could, blindly feeling for Crowley but all he was met with was gobs and gobs of sulfur. He was completely alone. He wailed for what felt like centuries, senses cut off from reality. All he could feel was the searing pain of his loss from God and everything holy. 

Crowley held him through it all, gritting his teeth, chin barely above black sludge while the transformation took place. It couldn't have been much longer. When the being in his arms stopped thrashing, subcomming to his fate, Crowley closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry as he heard and felt the angel molt. 

He waited, listening to the black tar bubble against him, uncaring as his skin melted. Finally, there was a loud gasp from his beloved. Crowley almost couldn’t bring himself to look, to see what he’d caused. However, the blonde hadn’t moved or said a thing. The demon chanced a peak and jumped out of fear and curiosity as Aziraphale was slowly opening his eyes- all two dozen of them. 

“Hi angel,” Crowley breathed, waiting for him to say  _ something _ . He looked into the eyes that used to remind him of Heaven, but now the light from his eyes had been stolen; stormy grays now an unseeing fog. He’d gone blind to God and God blind to him. 

Aziraphale has fallen.

He blinked, evaluating his surroundings from where he was lying horizontally in Crowley’s arms, suspended in the viscous fluid. Their clothes had burned away, bodies black with what the demons called “afterbirth.” He sat up slowly, dragging his wet wings behind him as he dredged to the end of the pit. Crowley followed close behind him, wading silently. 

They both flopped over the edge of the pit, landing on their backs. Crowley stared as his partner felt his face with trembling hands, trying not to poke any of his many eyes as they began to weep tears. 

“C-crowley? What happened?” 

The demon closed his eyes, lying face forward. 

_ Lord?  _

He lolled his head towards Aziraphale, reluctantly opening his eyes once more, knowing how they’d burn with the mixture of tears and sulfur. 

The newborn demon had horns, sticking out from the matted curls of the once innocent lamb. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley’s swollen throat swallowed around a mouthful of tar, “forgive me angel.” 

The now ex angel blinked slowly at him, too overwhelmed to speak at the moment. 

Eventually they both dried out sulfur caked on like mud. The only way to wash it off was sitting in an ice cold mineral water deposit. It was part of the ritual all newborn demons had to go through. 

_ Well at least he isn’t going through this alone _ , Crowley thought to himself as his body started turning blue with hypothermia as they sat, waiting. 

Aziraphale was making him anxious with his behavior. He was staring off into the distance, milky eyes unblinking. 

“Do you want me to work at your hair?” Crowley bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line in their new dynamic. 

_ What if he doesn’t want me anymore? Hell, I don’t even want me. _

The blonde sighed, Crowley realizing he was staring at his reflection in the giant onyx crystal near by. 

“Please, would you?” 

Crowley wordlessly got behind him, cupping his hands to run water over curly horns. He flinched, still sensitive and tender headed but Crowley was gentle as he worked the tar out of his hair while Aziraphale worked on the rest of his body, eventually dunking his entire body under to rinse. 

When he re-emerged, Crowley noticed the gold cuff and dangling earring in his ear. It was a sword. 

Aziraphale insisted on getting Crowley rid of the hardened afterbirth, not allowing him to lift a finger. So instead he plucked residual black scum from Aziraphale’s many many eyelashes. 

He hadn’t realized he was sniffling and crying until his partner pointed it out. 

“What is it love? Don’t cry, your tears will freeze to your face,” Aziraphale laughed for the first time since falling. It still sounded like bells, but to Crowley they sounded...duller. 

_ Oh right, maybe it’s because you made him a fucking demon now Crowley.  _

The newborn demon stopped to catch his eyes when Crowley didn’t have a comeback to say. 

“Look...I know what happened wasn’t ideal. But...at least no one can tear us apart now. No more Heaven versus Hell. It’s just us, two demons now” he leaned over to kiss his demon but Crowley refused it, turning his head. 

“And what? You’re proud of this?.”

This ticked Aziraphale off. In fact, he’d never been more ticked off before, new demon temper and all, so he took a step back and came unglued. 

“What happened to ‘I’d trade it al for a halo angel??’ Now that we are the same you’re still not happy. This,” the livid blonde gestured to himself, “happened! We cannot go back, so just get over it.  _ Crowley? _ !”

The senior demon had dunked himself under, not bothering to plug his nose. He stayed under there for awhile, watching his lover’s impatient foot tapping. Crowley wondered if he stayed down there long enough if the minerals would clog his lungs, if the floating tar particles would enter his blood stream and shred his heart. 

He’d failed once again and this time Aziraphale was paying for it. Crowley began whispering to God again, praying for Her to end him. 

It was the same old “ _ Aziraphale will be better off without me”  _ he’s tried before. Except this time he 100% knows it’s true. 

Crowley relaxed, the chill in his bones numbing him. Finally Aziraphale pulled him up, clinging to him skin to skin. 

“For God’s sake Crowley you can’t really believe that,” the blonde squeezed him tight, nuzzling him in to his neck and rubbing his hands up and down his back lamely trying to warm him. 

The red head held his breath, knowing he’d sob if he didn’t. 

“What are you talking about?” He whispered when he was finally in control, twisting his fingers through the curly tuft of chest hair he was so accustomed to. 

“ I am- well was- the angel of principality, one of Heaven’s messengers meaning I heard all and seen all things Holy, including thoughts to report back,” he took a deep breath, smiling sadly, “ Well, I guess I’m the  _ demon  _ of principality now. I heard that Crowley, you shouldn’t think such things.” 

He paused, waiting for Crowley to respond. When he didn’t and continued to play with his chest Aziraphale kissed his forehead, knowing they should get out of the water soon. 

“I know this is going to take some adjusting to, but we will get there. I believe we will. Together.”

Crowley kissed his neck reassuring him that he was listening. 

“I know things like this don’t work like a switch and we will work on this but Crowley, darling, promise me you won’t blame yourself or feel sad about this.” 

The senior demon squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with love in such a dark place.

“I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and link tree!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will be posted tomorrow as will be it’s artwork, 
> 
> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and link tree!


End file.
